Blood and Snow
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: Robin can never escape from the monster that is her. Vampire AU.


A soft night breeze brushed past by a thick set of curtains in a dimly lit room. A slim figure weaved through the peeking moonlight and stood still by the window. Down below, a grand celebration was underway. Rows of long oaken tables were perfectly aligned on the palace grounds, filled with delicacies from across the halidom. Ivory torches illuminated the pathways, capturing the golden Ylissean emblem on the royal blue banners with their light. Fragrant flowers shrouded the magic-generated fountain in artistic clumps; their fragrance carried gently by the breeze. Music danced in the air as Ylisseans of high honor roamed and mingled under the celebration's light, as if afraid of the lingering dark.

The figure winced and in haste, pulled closed completely the curtains, cutting off herself from the rest of the world. She staggered toward the bed. Her fingernails dug on the mahogany bedpost as she fell to her knees. She gripped the front of her blouse, gasping for air. Primal instincts clawed their way in as her parched throat longed for something only the living have.

 _"Robin...?"_

The young woman flinched at her name. An all-too familiar scent of musk and wild earth, dominated with undoubtedly the scent of the Holy Blood of the Divine Dragon King wafted in the air. The door was slightly opened, a familiar face peeking in. She regret not being able to sense him beforehand as she slowly drown in pain. Their eyes met for a couple of seconds and at that moment, Robin feared what she must looked like to the other person. _Pitiful. Dangerous. A monster._ This has always been a subconscious fear that haunted her and now, it is happening. Being seen in this disgusting state. _Being seen as the monster she is._ She knows that she does not belong in this place and will never belong. The difference between them and her was immeasurable. She is a predator and they are her prey but at the same time, they are the hunters and she is one of the hunted. They are the children of the light while she walks among the shadows of the night. They are enemies, meant to kill each other yet here she is, living under the same roof of the first house that had taken the lives of her kind.

Robin waited for him to unsheathe Falchion and to turn the monster she is into dust. She knows that it is always an option, but to be killed by his hands...Robin bit the inside of her cheek, drawing out a bit of her own blood. _No...he wouldn't do that. Chrom promised, at least until I give him the word. I trust him. I trust him. I trust him._ Robin closed her eyes tightly, chanting the same thing in her mind over and over again. Her concentration broke as the door creaked closed. The Ylissean prince had stepped inside without a word and closed the door shut behind him. Robin's breathing hitched. In the dark, Robin is the one in control. She can incapitate him in mere seconds and get what she wants, _what she needs,_ kill him easily and swiftly. No one will know because she will be gone even before dawn comes. But she forced herself to stay still, watching weakly as the general of the Shepherds walked blindly to her direction. She watched him knelt down to her level and reached out to hold her arm.

 _"Robin..."_

 _"You shouldn't be here."_ Robin rasped. He is too close for Robin's comfort. _"Please go..."_

He squeezed her arm gently, as if afraid to hurt her even more. _"Why are you locking yourself here?"_

On any other day, she would be find this stupid question annoying, but Robin knew he meant well. She knew that he already knows despite the fact that the Ylissean royalty are immune to her kind's mind powers. He needs an assurance that she will be fine. She just needs to give him that and surely he will leave her be.

Robin shut her eyes tightly to compose herself before answering. _"I...I just need to be alone."_ She swallowed. Her throat dry like the wasteland of Plegia. _"Besides, parties are not my thing."_ She desperately wished he would leave now. She doesn't want to hurt him.

 _"You know Robin,"_ His voice cut through her thoughts. _"People say that I am a reckless fool, and I wouldn't deny that."_ He said. His eyes searching for hers in the dark. _"I'm sure that you are a witness to that but..."_

Robin watched in bewilderment as he pulled his leather gloves off and set them on the floor beside him. " _Chrom_ , _what are you-"_

 _"...little do they know that our genius tactician could be as foolish and stubborn as I am."_

Robin could only gape as the Ylissean prince bit his hand. Blood flowed out in rivulets from the wound he induced and into the floor. The scent knocked the wind out of the tactician. Sweat trickled down to the side of her face as she dug her fingernails on her palms, hanging on tightly to little sanity she still has left. She gritted her teeth and willed herself to stand up, ignoring the searing pain in her chest. She need to get away. Away from this room, away from this place, away from Chrom. But before she could, the blue-haired man grabbed her hand and pulled her into into a tight embrace. Robin struggled to break free, to push him away from her, but the prince caved not. He held her tightly without a care to any injuries she might have induce on him. He held her until she has finally exhausted herself.

 _"Chrom...please..."_ Robin panted against his arms. The scent of him and his blood enveloping her thickly - tempting and addicting. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped his shirt weakly. _"Please don't make me do this..."_

 _"I'm sorry, Robin."_ Chrom whispered softly, almost affectionately. _"But I don't want to see you suffer."_

Robin gasped as Chrom covered her mouth with his wounded hand. The delicious smell of the red fluid assaulted her senses. One small drop was all it took before the tactician caved in to her primal instincts. Her hands went limp on his chest and she hungrily licked the life-giving liquid on his hand. Chrom winced as her fangs brushed roughly on his wound. For the human prince, blood has always been a part of him that he put less importance than other things. But for his tactician, it is her anchor to the world of living; her connection to her human friends and comrades. It is something that Chrom is willing to offer, no matter the amount, for his best friend's sake.

It was reckless move. A foolish one that many will reprimand him for. Risking Robin's anger, Chrom pulled his hand away. The tactician turned sharply and snarled at him. He flinched as the slitted pupils of her bloodred eyes bore at him. She wants more, _needs more._ Chrom is the one who pushed her into the edge and now, she will do anything to get what she wants, just like any other undead predators he had killed with his own hands. But Robin is different. He knows she wouldn't hurt him. He believes and trusts her with his life.

 _"More..."_ Robin growled. Her voice forceful yet unexpectedly velvety. There was a softness within, that Chrom knew that she is willing to wait despite what her instincts are telling her to.

Chrom unlatched the white straps on the front of shirt and set down his pauldron and cape gently on the floor. He undid the first button of his shirt, exposing more of his neck and collarbone. Robin hummed as she intently stared at his neck. She could see the blood vessels deep within his skin and hear the blood pumping in his arteries. Chrom didn't let her wait any longer and beckoned her closer. Her eyes glinted in the dark as she lunged at him and pinned him on the ground. She leaned in to his neck and Chrom shivered as her cold breath touched his skin and her tongue tasted him. Slowly, her fangs pierced his skin. He winced as pain shot through his body and faded as fast it afflicted him. A new sensation coursed through his body - an euphoria he had never felt before. His body tingled in pleasure and ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. A moan escaped his lips as Robin sank her fangs deeper. Pleasure and ecstasy intertwined the two for moments until the tactician's hunger was satiated. Their eyes met as the drug-like trance wore down.

Chrom reached out hand and wiped the trail of blood on her chin using his thumb. _"Are you feeling better now, Robin?"_ He asked. His voice gravelly from the feeding yet a soft smile carved in his lips.

Robin leaned in to his touch, her hair falling down in a curtain of snow. _"Yes..."_ She replied. A small smile gracing her lips. _"Thank you, Chrom."_


End file.
